reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
We Shall Be Together in Paradise
| image = Image:Paradise.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | caption = John Marston fighting his way to Nuevo Paraiso while Irish cowers. | start = Brittlebrush Trawl Docks | end = Agave Viejo | prereqs = The Assault on Fort Mercer | giver = Irish | location = Brittlebrush Trawl | rewards = 150 Fame, a Springfield Rifle, access to Nuevo Paraiso and Irish's Shack | previous = Leigh Johnson mission strand: "The Assault on Fort Mercer" | next = Nuevo Paraiso Chapter: Landon Ricketts mission strand: "The Gunslinger's Tragedy" and Vincente de Santa mission strand: "Civilization, at any Price" and Stranger side-mission: "Deadalus and Son" and Stranger side-mission: "I Know You" Part 2 }} is a mission featured in Red Dead Redemption. Story At Brittlebrush Trawl, Irish helps John get across the river to Mexico. On the way, they get attacked by quite a few of Irish's so-called friends. Once they arrive, Irish leaves, and John is left by himself in Nuevo Paraiso. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Leigh Johnson mission: "The Assault on Fort Mercer" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Ride the raft down the San Luis River. *Defend himself and Irish against on-shore banditos en route. Mission Details Once on the raft, Irish will start talking for a bit, then once the other shore is within reach, there will be multiple enemies attacking from the shore. There is also a Springfield Rifle to be picked up on the crates and close by there is a container with ammunition in it. The raft will drift downriver for some time, with what seems like more enemies than Irish could make, unless he really tried, attacking from the bank. The enemies will take a break for a bit to allow Marston and Irish to discuss the lack of imagination used in American nicknames. Enemies will attack once again after the dialogue, with sometimes up to three throwing explosives (dynamite) into the water near the raft around the headways of the outcropping cliffs. As the raft continues to drift along the river, more enemies will spawn, all intent on the destruction of Irish by either bullet or dynamite. At at least one point there are TNT barrels on the cliffs to remove troublesome enemies if necessary. The raft will eventually drift onto the shore, where some horses are waiting. As you ride in, one of only three songs with lyrics plays: "Far Away" by José Gonzáles. Welcome to Mexico! Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults, kills or abandons Irish. *Dies. *Knocks the raft off course (shooting the rope). Mission Complete Unlockables *Nuevo Paraiso territory *Arm Wrestling *Hideouts: ::Fort Mercer ::Nosalida *Store items: ::Semi-automatic Pistol ::Bolt Action Rifle ::Semi-auto Shotgun *"Deadalus and Son" Stranger side-mission *"I Know You" Part 2 Stranger side-mission *Landon Ricketts mission strand *Vincente de Santa mission strand Bugs *When taking cover on the raft, there is a chance for Marston to instantly fly up into the air, either resulting in death or mission failure due to abandoning Irish. *Sometimes the lamps on the raft will fall and ignite, killing you. Knock them off before the mission or stay away from them during the fire fights. Lamps are particularly prone to fall and explode after dynamite explodes near the raft. *Not so much a bug, but after the raft trip, you can miss out on the song by doing anything other than getting on the supplied horse and riding. Do not go into your inventory, pause, or anything else. Just get on the horse and ride. Trivia *This is the only mission Irish actually fights in. *If standing outside the mission marker, it is possible to fight West Dickens and Irish by drawing a gun at them, but they are both invincible. *This is the only time in the game that a horse has correct anatomy. *The mission's name is both a reference to the words of Jesus Christ to one of the thieves while on the cross and to the region John and Irish are traveling to, Nuevo Paraiso (New Paradise). *During the initial few moments of speech while on the raft, both Irish and John admit they can't swim. This obviously explains why Marston will die if submerged in water higher than his neck. *After this mission, the bridges from Mexico to America are built, defeating the purpose of going into the raft in the first place. *If you whistle for your horse instead of using the one when you arrive in Mexico, your horse will have somehow crossed the border. *After completing the mission, the raft "magically" begins to float away. If the player is fast enough, he can jump onto the raft and ride it. It stops southeast of Fort Mercer, in the middle of the water. *Following this mission, as Marston mounts his horse, the song ''"Far Away"'' by Jose Gonzalez will begin playing. Playback will cease if the player opens his satchel, dismounts his horse, or enters any settlement in Nuevo Paraiso. *It is possible for Irish to seemingly die, and then be revived. If you stand as far as possible from the lantern nearest Irish, and then shoot it down, it will explode. If you're lucky enough, you will just get moderatly hurt, while Irish is completely engulfed in fire. Strangely, you do not fail the mission. Irish will roll around on the raft for a while, then the flames will go out. He will get up, blackened and singed, and then continue shooting, as if nothing had happened. *This mission marks Irish's last appearance. *Irish claims that some Nuevo Paraiso residents refer to him as "El Rato," which he believes translates to "the Cat." Marston then corrects Irish, explaining that it actually translates to "the Rat." However, both Irish and Marston are wrong, as "El Rato" translates to "The Time." *Although it is part of the New Austin chapter the stats count it as a Nuevo Paraíso mission. Gallery Balsa.png|3D model of Irish's raft. File:Rdr_together_in_paradise01.jpg|''"Yes, well that's what makes you such an interesting fellow Mr. Irish."'' File:Rdr_together_in_paradise02.jpg|''"Ah, Mr. Marston... I've come to wish you well..."'' File:Rdr_together_in_paradise03.jpg|''"It seems that our friend Mr. Irish here is well connected south of the border."'' File:Rdr_together_in_paradise04.jpg|''"Oh, it's true. They love me down there. It's like a second home."'' File:Rdr_together_in_paradise05.jpg|''"We just get on me raft here and let the current sweep us away to paradise."'' File:Rdr_together_in_paradise06.jpg|''"Come on then, dovey."'' File:Rdr_together_in_paradise07.jpg|''"I'm not sure your idea of paradise and mine are quite the same, Irish."'' File:Rdr_together_in_paradise08.jpg|''"Relax. We'll have a great time and we'll find your man Williamson, no bother."'' File:Rdr_together_in_paradise09.jpg|''"I know we ain't exactly old pals, but, y'know... Have I ever done you wrong?"'' File:Rdr_together_in_paradise10.jpg|''"No, but not through lack of trying."'' File:Rdr_together_in_paradise11.jpg|''"I'm a traveling man, sir. This land is much too small for the likes of me."'' File:Rdr_together_in_paradise12.jpg|''"Well, try not to get yourself killed."'' File:Rdr_together_in_paradise13.jpg|Marston: "Have fun." Dickens:"The same to you, sir, the same to you." File:Rdr_together_in_paradise14.jpg|''"Nice of you to show for once, Irish."'' File:Rdr_together_in_paradise15.jpg|''"You missed all the action at Fort Mercer."'' File:Rdr_together_in_paradise16.jpg|''"These horses look fresher..."'' File:Rdr_together_in_paradise17.jpg|''"...and healthy!"'' File:Rdr_together_in_paradise18.jpg|''"You do know people down here? Aside from your friends who welcomed us along the way?"'' File:Rdr_together_in_paradise19.jpg|''"You could try the provincial governor, Colonel something-or-other ...some Spanish name... he's based out of Escalera."'' File:Rdr_together_in_paradise20.jpg|''"I forget. He was a real nice chap or maybe he was a real bastard."'' File:Rdr_together_in_paradise21.jpg|''"I was real drunk last time, John."'' File:Rdr_together_in_paradise22.jpg|''"Well, thanks a lot for your help. Oh, let me guess: You've gotta be on your way?"'' File:Rdr_together_in_paradise23.jpg|''"The famed hospitality isn't what it once was, and I've never been known to overstay me welcome... So, off I go to greener pastures." File:Rdr_together_in_paradise24.jpg|''"Good luck, John. You're an angry and a feck ugly man; but not a bad one."'' File:Rdr_together_in_paradise25.jpg Video Walkthrough nWWa6flwT5c es:Nos_reuniremos_en_el_paraíso Category:Redemption Missions